Never again will I fail
by Starstruck Whisperings
Summary: *On hiatus* 'The letter drops to the floor. The elleth does too.' Rated because of violence in the future.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: It will probably help to read my other stories. Some parts might be a little confusing if you don't, but you can probably put 2 and 2 together.

If you have read my other stories, the main character is a seasoned warrior. Takes place after "Comforting Trees." might not make sense if you haven't read it.

xxxx means change in POV

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize belongs to the unparalleled Tolkien.

* * *

Bold black ink, dark as midnight when the stars fear to show their faces. Plain print, unlike the looping swirling font in letters I usually receive. Because the writer of this letter didn't want to write it. Each stroke of the quill was forced out, by sheer will of mind. If it weren't for lack of choice, the quill would have broken many times. Because no one, no one with a heart or a soul would want to tell a person that someone they loved with all their heart was dead.

Nothing could prepare me for this. No number of fights, no matter how many creatures I killed, no matter how many people died beside me, not even if I died myself. The letters swam before my eyes.

No. It couldn't be. Its just not possible.

The room spins. My head reels. I-. I fall. The first battle that I fall in.

xxxx

"How will she react? She is strong, so strong. But she just... she is just too hard on herself. The first time she was faced with death, even if it never truly came..." He briefly explains the night in the forest, how long the poor girl had cried.

"I can't let her lose herself. She is my responsibility, as one of my warriors, and as a friend. You need to check on her." the prince begs. He is desperate, and worried, and frankly, I am too. The poor elleth. I probably know her best, aside from her sister. So if I know her, she is not doing so well. Ai Valar...

I take off at a run, not even excusing myself from the Prince's presence, as was formal and proper.

Well, screw formalities, I have something important to do. They'll get over it.

I reach her current residence, kicking open the locked door. The letter falls to the floor. The elleth does too. Still graceful in her grief, time slows as her head get closer and closer to the floor. As the impact is made, I snap out of the trance.

I dash over, cradling her in my arms. I lift her, taking her over to one of the beds in the small room. 486, and still shares a room with her sister... I could tease her about that later, now is not the time.

The poor elleth...Janrean was a friend to us all, but still, to us he was just a friend. He was Alehia's brother. She spoke to me often of him. He was a person to talk to when she needed advice, or just a shoulder to lean on. He was often absent during her childhood, because of his training. But that just made her love him more. I had met him many times, sometimes on patrol, sometimes in areas he was guarding, sometimes in battles, or sometimes on social occasions. He seemed to be a big brother to everyone, so wise and caring, and I was quite fond of him. I know death, everyone does. But not this close to home yet.

Her eyes are only half open, moving visibly in their sockets. Grief can kill an Elf, but she is strong, so strong. One of the best I know. But, as the prince pointed out, she takes it as a physical blow to the heart. I know not if she will be strong enough...

* * *

A/N: Okay, I know its not clear in the text, but first POV is Alehia, main character, and 2nd POV is Rosechilan, her best friend and mentor. I am working on multiple POV stories, as seen in _The Wanderer,_ and the _Heros of Olympus_ series. I am working on another story that might have 4 in total... I also tried leaving a cliff hanger!

So, what do you think? PLEASE review, I really want feedback.

If you liked this, read my other stories!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: sorry its a little short. Thanks so much to the people who reviewed my other stories.

* * *

_'No, no, no' I scream. I pull out my weapons, slashing and stabbing and killing, but they just wont fall. They keep coming and coming and coming. Blood coats my clothing after each strike, so my clothes are stained black. An endless pile of bodies. I leap over them running and killing. Another throat slashed, another heart pierced. I reach him. Maybe we will survive._

_But its like I'm not even there. Because I'm not. The blood is gone, now I don a white silk dress, which would be pretty if not for the meaning. He keeps going...alone. Because there is nothing I can do. Nothing that will change it. He falls, after killing so many. All the creatures leave, their task complete. Another heart broken, literally and metaphorically. _

_I cradle his head in my arms, which are just solid enough to provide the dying elf a wisp of comfort._

"_Nadear"_

_A cry of anguish escapes my lips._

Xxxx

I sent for Legolas and Gwenel, and we wait together, the only thing disrupting the silence is Alehia's occasional moan or whimper. She tosses and turns in her trance-like sleep, half of her celeste irises showing in a disturbing fashion.

Gwenel paces, back and forth in their small living space. She is as upset as Alehia about Janrean, but with Alehia in her current state, she can not grieve properly. Legolas is sitting, but I can tell he is not as relaxed as his facial expression shows. His muscles are tense, as if expecting to fight. His back is strait, too strait, even for the fine posture of a prince. I kneel by the bed, holding her ice cold fingers.

Without warning, a cry so full of anguish even a stranger would take pity on the poor creature that made it, rises into the room, and many rooms of the palace can most likely hear it too. The archer sits bolt upright.

"Edíwn le muindor!"

and she falls back again, her eyes completely shut now. I let my head slam into the bed.

In the seconds the event happened, the prince was at her side, the back of his hand on her cheek. As she fell, he lowered it to feel her neck, and then her pulse.

"Its regular sleep," he explained with a relieved sigh. Well, her eyes were closed, but Legolas knew more of this than I, so I kept quiet.

"You are welcome to stay for the night..." Gwenel offers. I accepted gratefully, but the prince hadsduties and must return to the main branches of the palace. As he leaves, I grab his arm. Our eyes meet. I search the cobalt orbs. He cares for her. Ever since that test, when he met a young, optimistic elfling, she was the little sister he never had. She had hopes of creating a better world for herself and her kin. She was a sister to both of us.

And she was sick. And we could do nothing.

* * *

Elvish translations:

Nadear – good bye

Edíwn le muindor – I failed you brother

A/N: Just to clarify, Gwenel is her sister...

PLEASE REVIEW. I don't care if you say you regret reading it, just tell me.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: special thanks to Jess54325 for marking this as a favorite! I think I died when I saw that in my inbox... Anyway, I wanted to get this chapter out really fast just for her/him! And I ignored all my homework so I could...

* * *

My eyes snap open, quickly adjusting to the moonlit room. Without making a sound, I get up from the bed. Gwenel is laying on top of her bed, even in sleep her brow is creased with worry. I look around the room. The letter is now on a table, refolded and face down. Rosechilan is leaning on a wall opposite me, eyes glazed over.

I am still wearing the clothes I had dressed in for the patrol I was supposed to lead for the next week and a half. My supplies are packed too. I gather them, the bow, quiver, knives in knife sheath, food, water, and bandages and herbs. I strap on the weapons, and sling the small pack over my shoulder. I untie the curtains and throw open the window.

The sound, while so soft, wakes Rosechilan, her head whipping around to where I stand on the windowsill. Our eyes meet. I step off.

Xxxx

A soft creak disturbs my slumber. My eyes focus, and I immediately locate the source of the sound.

The window.

Alehia stands there. Her dirty-blond hair frames her face, spread out in the wind. Her cloak gently sways at her ankles and flaps near her shoulder. The moon is behind her head, the light gives her an ethereal glow and illuminates the polished wood of her bow and razor sharp edges of her knives. A glint of steel flashes in her eyes, and she steps off the windowsill, her cloak flying up behind her.

* * *

A/N: Super short, so I have chapters 3 and 4 posted! I wish I was good at drawing so I could draw that scene...

Please review, it means more to me than you could ever imagine.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize belongs to the Professor

* * *

I run to the stables. I want the speed and stamina of my faithful mare for this quest. I load the glossy black mare with another quiver. I leap onto her back, riding elven style-sadleless. She runs out of the stable, rearing as we leave the doors. She knows where I want to go – the southern side of our territory. I want blood. Vengence. I am on a hunt.

Xxxx

I stop my self from shouting, but internally I am screaming. The foolish girl, going off on her own like that. She will get herself killed.

I have to go after her.

I scrible down a note to Gwenel, and another to the prince. I run down the hall to a passing servant.

"Get this to the Prince, I don't care if he is busy. If he is sleeping, dump a bucket of water on his head and blame it on me. Go!" The maid runs off. I run to my own room to gather my weapons and supplies.

In mere minutes, I am underneath her window. The few footprints she left from the fall could leave to many places. The stables, I finally decide on.

Sure enough, her horse is gone. I take out my own chestnut-bay stallion, walking him out the doors. Her horse must have reared, as there are prints left in the soil near the exit.

I grip the reigns, so tight my knuckles turn white.

The hoof prints lead to the south.

The south, where the orcs dwell.

* * *

A/N: I wish I could draw Alehia on her horse as well, the front legs in the air and her cloak billowing around her...

I made a guess on where orcs tend to be in Mirkwood, and the south just seemed right. Please don't yell at me for that, all the experts out there...

PLEASE REVIEW!

Again, if you like this story, please read my other ones.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I tried to write a longer chapter this time. Thanks to MissKim2b, who favorite-ed my story! This chapter is for her/him!

* * *

My horse's pitch black mane flows and flaps in the wind. My own hair does the same, as I didn't bother plaiting it. My senses are hyperactive, I can see the veins of the leaves that blow past me in this ominous wind, that arose as I stood on that windowsill. It hasn't stopped yet. I can smell the colony of spiders that I am tracking, seeing the feint tracks they left on the forest floor. While Elvish senses might be keen, the world has never been this sharp before.

I urge my horse on, wanting to catch up with the creatures. I can feel her muscles stretch and contract under her coat. Her feet, while moving so fast, leave no hoof prints.

The colony approaches. I slide of my horse, giving her a chance for rest. I deftly climb a nearby tree, moving across branches to where the spiders have appeared to have stopped. I take out my bow, notching an arrow. I pull back the string to my ear, the fletching brushing against my cheek. I release the tension from the string, sending the arrow deep into the spider's neck. It begins to reel in pain, but before it can recognize what is happening, 3 more arrows embed themselves into the strong flesh. It screeches in pain and flips over, its legs curling in on themselves, similar to a common house spider.

Well, this is my house. And as a home-keeper exterminates the creatures in their house, I would exterminate the foul beings who plagued my forest.

As they scurry around the fairly cleared area in confusion, I pick of a few more with my arrows. But soon I jump down and begin whittling their numbers with my knives.

Shooting them might have been easier and safer, but they deserved more pain.

Xxxx

I spur my horse on. I have no idea how far ahead of me she is, and I don't even want to think about what could happen to her, alone in this darkening forest.

I ride on. I can hear the soft whispers of the trees. It worries me that they are so active. I steer my horse near a thick maple, intending to ask what all the commotion is about.

And before I even place a hand on the rough bark, I find out.

I feel a body behind me, and there is a hand over my mouth to stop me from screaming. The person on my horse speaks before releasing his hand from my mouth.

"I know the territory better than my father himself. Did you think you could get away without me?" I sighed with relief when it was Legolas' familiar voice.

"Never do that again! You nearly stopped my heart!"

"It was payback. You deserve it." as he says this, his hair brushes past my face, in the ominous wind that had arisen as Alehia stood on her windowsill, and I feel it is slightly damp. We ride on together, in search for our missing friend.

…...

As directed from a helpful birch, we reach an area of the forest that in which the trees are less densely packed. I slow Anorgîl to a trot. As we travel deeper in this clearing, I can sense death. I can feel Legolas raising his arms. I turn back in time to see him grabbing onto a lower branch and swinging himself on, flipping on it a few times before swinging himself into the tree. Quite impressive.

The death in the air is stronger. Soon I see why. There are 28 dead spiders. I slip off my horses to search the ground for any tracks explaining what happened here. While much of foul green blood is on the forest floor, not a single drop of bright, crimson elf blood is to be seen.

I look to Legolas, who was examining the fletching on an arrow he most likely found in the spider he was standing next to. All the Captains used a different color thread...

"Its hers."

* * *

A/N Hmm... I don't have much to say.

The horse's name means "sun-star", because of its coat.

Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks to Lthien Telemnar, who actually followed me as an author! I wish there was something more I could do for you guys, but this chapter is for him/her!

Oh, I also posted a drabble about her horse and her brother, if you want to read it.

* * *

I twirl my blades in my fingers, the venomous green blood sliding off the sharpened blades. My mimicking a screech owl, I summon Dûhîtha. After a few seconds, the faithful mare canters into area. She struts around the carcasses, and I can tell she is satisfied with my work. But in the same way I could tell that, she could tell that I wasn't done yet.

No, I was not done yet. I'm not sure when I will be, or if I ever will. But I know that when I am, my forest will be a safer place.

We ride, swiftly. I left at midnight, and now it is approaching dawn. While to me, killing those spiders only took a few minutes, the ordeal was more like a few hours. What a shame, to miss out on all that.

Xxxx

The sun glows, while still not visible. Gwenel will be awake, used to a soldier's morning. She would find the note I had scrawled, and her mind would be in a panic about us. She would undoubtedly scold me for going alone, even when she found out I had Legolas with me – then she would probably scold me more because he didn't have a guard and blah blah blah about his safety.

I feel really guilty about not taking her. Its her sister, after all. But she needs to mourn her brother.

And she would freak out at the scene behind us. Alehia had single-handedly slaughtered 28 spiders, a colony that could beat a whole patrol. And she only killed a few with arrows. And she was the only one to inflict pain that night. She hadn't received a single injury. While there were deep punctures from arrows in the black fleash, and slashes and stabs spilling over with green blood, not a single spider had the bright crimson of dried elf blood on there pincers or claws, nor was there any on the ground. While I should be relieved that she is uninjured, it scares me how she dominated over the enemies.

Her greif and need for vengeance had turned her into a killing machine.

* * *

Yeah, its really short, but I really wanted to leave at that thought, so I will post the next chapter tomorrow (would normally be Sunday).

Maybe I'll post a bonus chapter from Legolas' POV...

PLEASE REVIEW! I don't mind if you tell be it is good or bad, but I desprately want to know. I am on my kneel begging like a Saint Bernard.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Okay, I know I said Saturday, but my computer died and I couldn't write or post. I am so sorry.

Yup, time to mention the disclaimer again  
Disclaimer: anything you recognize belongs to Tolkien

* * *

Dismounting, I search the ground. Sure enough, the destructive tracks and scuffles of orcs line the forest floor. While the spiders were evil, they were not nearly satisfying. No, orcs had killed my brother, and orcs would pay for my brother. As I follow the trail they made just by traveling, the trees scream out in pain, pain from the evil that has tainted the music that they sing to please Illuvatar. Each trampled sapling just increases my desire to kill.

Finally I could hear them, talking in their dirty tongue. The clashing of their poorly made weapons banging into things echoes, sounding loud to sensitive elf ears. Refiling my quiver, I climb onto an overhanging tree from my horse. By whispering in elvish, I instruct her to find safety. I run along the branches, making no sound at all. As I went along to the front of the group, I counted them. At least 80.

When I reached the front of the group, I waited. I let them feel... safe for a few moments. Yes, they cold feel safe, while the elves could never feel safe even in their own home. Because of them.

The crackle of lightning was in the air. The time was right. I began picking off orcs with my bow, the constant pull of the string making music. I fired fast, so it was a continuous song. I moved constantly, not allowing the orcs to discover my hiding spot. Eventually I ran out of arrows. I stood still, letting the orcs cluster around me. I had kill 24, each arrow hitting its target.

60 left.

A beam of sunlight hit my face. The sun will have completely risen in around 2 hours. That should be enough time.

I jumped down, swinging my knives in a swirling circle of sliver steel and death. The orcs charged, not realizing that I was killing more of them than they were affecting me. With one knife I block a slash from behind, from the front I stabbed an orc that faced me. I decapitated two orcs at the same time, using the advantage of fighting with two blades. I would catch a blade and use the orcs own arm to kill himself, twisting it around with my two knives. And so I continued this way, with these techniques and more.

As the sun fully illuminated my face, not a drop of black blood staining the elvish features, only 13 orcs were left alive. I could tell their strength was starting to fade. While kicking another creature off my knife, I felt a sharp and familiar pain in my shoulder. An arrow, but it would take more than an arrow to stop me. My vision started to blur. 'Poison' was my last thought before I fell unconscious and they dragged me away.

Xxxx

We ride together, the weight of two not bothering my stallion. Elves are light, and he is strong. The horse that had bonded with me was a cold blood. They say horses show a lot about their owners, and I agree. Legolas has a white stallion, with black socks. He can run like the wind, and always acts behaved in the presence of an official. Alehia's mare had attitude, positive yet daring. My horse... well, he is hard working, determined. He is friendly, and playful to those that know him. But I would not want to be his adversary.

Legolas holds up his hand. We stop, and I twist to look at him. He whispers.

"Listen. Something is not right."

I listen, yet nothing seems off.

"The animals are quiet. Something in the East disturbs them."

Anorgîl understands, and begins to run where the prince directed. Suddenly, he starts to whinny and paw the ground with one hoof. I urge him on, whispering in elvish to him. He walks slowly on. Eventually we dismount, to save the poor thing from having to go up to what scares him so much.

The stench of death is high in the air. As we approach, we can smell orc. Dead orc. We reach the scene. We don't even have to examine the arrows to know this is the battle field of one. Legolas' keen eyes scan the area, darting back and forth, his gaze zig zagging between corpses. I unwillingly take a step back.

"76 orcs. She killed 76 yrch by herself! How did she do it?"

I reply shakily, "All I'm going to say is I'm glad she is on our side of this battle." But what if she switches allegiance...

Legolas runs a few paces away, and kneels.

"There was a struggle. She was captured and dragged..." I whistle sharply, and untold agreement between the two of us. We needed to find her.

Morning light engulfed us as we rode through the forest, in search for a friend in need.

* * *

A/N: I'd be more worried about those two than about Alehia...

Please review, I am dying to know what you think.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Just a shout-out to DarkRose, who is following this.

* * *

I feel rough, curved bark behind my back, and abrasive rope binding my wrists. I'm tied to a tree, my brain concludes. But why?

The raspy sound of the Black Tongue reaches my ears, and it all comes back; the killing, the drugging, the capture...

"We had a massacre! She shoulda' been easy! 89 to one, and what happens? She kills 76 of us. Would would one of you incompetent excuses for a solider care to explain?" Ha. 76 of them. Not bad, if I say so myself. The leader was furious, even striking the remains of his army as they groaned about my 'superhuman strength, abnormally fast reflexes, merciless technique...'

While listening to their complaints might be satisfying, I turn my thoughts to means of escape. Only opening my eyes to slits, so they would not be aware of my consciousness, I viewed my surroundings. The group of orcs was at a small distance away, and all but a lookout were facing away. Luckily, the guard did not appear to be paying much attention to me. By twisting my wrists, I was able to examine my restraints, 'seeing' the knot with my fingers. While crudely made, it would be strong.

Since the party of orcs will be alert to any action I make, I rest, waiting to nightfall to make my escape. While this deep in the forest, it was fairly dark, I would still benefit from the cover of complete darkness, as well as the orcs hopefully bedding down for the night. By the current position of the sun, I would have only a few hours to wait before the area was plunged into darkness, even if the sun hadn't completely set. And so I waited, the party of orcs not moving, claiming they would be meeting up with an army as originally planned. Apparently _they _would know what to do with me.

Once again, there was a crackle in the air and I knew the time was right, that I should be doing something exciting and dangerous. I should be competing with life and death. I had not come foolishly alone. I imitate a screech owl, calling for Dûhîtha. The one on watch turns in my direction, but ingores it, most likely believing it was a natural bird. Hopefully this luck would hold out for the entire night.

I had only mere minutes to wait for the dependable creature to whinny softly behind me. I instructed her to kneel, her back against my tree. I could feel the rope burn I will have tomorrow as I streatched my wrists and fingers, the crudley made orc rope, so diferent from the silken, yet strong elven-made rope we used, scratching and pulling against my skin. Finaly, I felt smooth wood underneath my finger tips. I positioned the arrow in the slight space between the backs of my hands. By using my lower fingers, I was able to saw at the fibers of the rope. But for each fiber I severed, the opposite motion would sever my skin. The warm liquid trickled down, and my oversensitive hearing could pick up the thumps. As each fiber broke, it would not snap, but pull, creating a sound more like that of a musician testing one of the strings on their instrument. Well, all the strands that is except the last one. The last one makes a sharp, peircing snap. And that snap signifys my freedom.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry for posting so late, with the end of the school year coming up I have been quite busy, and will be for the next couple of weeks. I will start the next chapter with the other POV, but I really wanted to get something out. I was going to work on it yesterday, but being Friday the 13th, I had... business to attend to.


End file.
